Make Me Blush
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: Honestly, when Leo gets an idea for a game, you should never trust it.../When Leo decides to play this game to make the other person blush, everything seems fine. Until, well, Percy and Jason seem to take it more./Rated T just to be safe/Warnings: Humour and kinda weird pairings?


**How it all started**

* * *

It was the monthly Argo II get together, Thalia had decided to tag along because, in her words, "Why not?" and Leo was late.

Well... Not anymore...

"Guys!" Leo yelled, running -more like crashing- into the room. "I found a game we can play!"

Everyone perked up. They had been bored out of their minds playing Truth and Dare, every, single, month.

"It better not be some sort of sick game," Nico warned.

"No, it isn't!" Leo exclaimed excitedly. "You know, for this game, you have to try your best to make the other person blush using romantic words and actions, or just the most basic 'I like you'. Whoever blushes first loses. We can play it knockout style, winner playing winner until we have only one person left!"

The opinions were extremely varying.

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Sounds fine."

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Where did you get the ideas from anyway?"

"That sounds wrong."

"No fucking way am I doing that."

Of course, the last statement came from their dearest resident son of Hades. And of course, no one listened to his protests and dragged him into the game anyway.

* * *

 **Round 1: Piper vs Annabeth**

* * *

Piper and Annabeth were seated across each other, perfectly content. Annabeth's arms crossed and placed casually on the table. while Piper was simply leaning casually, one arm off the table and the other supporting her chin.

"I like you, Pipes."

Annabeth took the game far too literally and from the other sides of the room, various sounds of faces meeting palms or walls were heard. At the very least, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Please," Piper rolled her eyes, grinning coyly. "I knew that. My turn now~"

Piper looked down to prepare herself, then looked up again, grinning flirtatiously. Annabeth vaguely noted at the back of her mind that Piper looked like a princess living in the wild.

"I love you, Annabeth."

Everyone fell silent as a bright red blush rushed to the daughter of Athena's cheeks.

"No!" Annabeth wailed, igniting laughter from the rest of the demigods. "This... This wasn't fair... Not fair at all... Oh my gods..."

"Haha! I won!" Piper cheered.

* * *

 **Round 1: Percy vs Nico**

* * *

This time, it was Percy seated across a very reluctant son of Hades. Percy, in his hoodie, was casually smiling at the nervous younger teen, both hands by his sides. Nico, on the other hand, had both of his fists clenched and clearly displayed on the table top.

Percy started first. "Nico, I lik-"

"Stop," Nico interrupted, his eyes closed and head tilting downwards.

"But I really li-"

"No."

"Then you start! Say you l-"

"Impossible."

"Come on! I know you like m-"

"JUST!" Nico jumped up and yelled. Percy stayed seated, smiling up at the son of Hades.

"I just can't say I love you, you asshole!" Nico yelled, a bush quickly ring to his cheeks.

Utter silence filled the room, only to be broken by the son of Poseidon.

"You lost," he said simply, grinning and pointing a finger to his opponent, before getting up and leaving.

Nico was left trying to collect his feelings, before storming off in a huff. To be fair, it wasn't fair to put Nico up against his former crush.

* * *

 **Round 1: Frank vs Leo**

* * *

Frank wasn't sure why he agreed to this. Leo wasn't sure why he was paired with the son of Mars. Frank was stiff and stoic, like expected of a Roman Praetor (he still hadn't properly accustomed himself to that role). Leo leaned forwards, both arms on the table, all the while grinning in anticipation.

"I find you cute, Leo," Frank muttered reluctantly, trying to get his bit over and done with.

"Aw, thanks," Leo smiled.

"And I think I might like you," Frank continued, gritting his teeth. "A little bit."

Leo looked at him incredulously, like he couldn't believe what was coming out of the Roman's mouth.

"And-"

"Hey, Chinese Canadian baby man..." Leo started, interrupting Frank, before noticing Frank's cheeks turn red. He turned to the other demigods, who were barely stifling their laughter, and asked with clear confusion, "I didn't do anything! Is this counted as a point for me?"

Piper choked out something that vaguely sounded like a "yes".

Frank and Leo left it as that, the former's cheeks still flushed red.

* * *

 **Round 1: Jason vs Hazel**

* * *

Sadly, this round was extremely short.

Jason grinned and pulled out the chair for Hazel in the classic "ladies first" gesture.

Hazel didn't even make it to sitting down before her cheeks turned red and she fanned herself with her hands.

Ah, the perks of being raised in the past...

No, not really.

* * *

 **Round 1: Thalia vs Reyna**

* * *

Every sane person was dreading the round. Seriously. What could go wrong? Well, Reyna was a strictly "no romance" kind of person and Thalia was a "I swore off romance" kind of person...

So Reyna was stubbornly seated upright like the Praetor that she was and Thalia was leaning back, legs crossed and on the table with her chair balanced precariously on two legs like the girl that she was. Reyna had this look like "I'm not even going to bother" and Thalia was more "How did I get dragged into this in the first place?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret my decision of playing this game," Thalia announced after a good five minutes of sitting opposite Reyna, with neither side making a move. "So now, before I can embarrass myself, I forfeit the game."

Groans echoed throughout the room while Reyna just continued staring creepily at Thalia. Thalia looked uncomfortable under Reyna's stare and flushed red anyway.

* * *

 **Round 2: Piper vs Reyna**

* * *

This time, Piper had both hands, fingers entwined together, under her chin. She was, of course, smiling mischievously, almost like the Stolls when they found a good pranking idea. Reyna was the same, seated with her stoic expression.

"I looove you Ra-Ra~" Piper trilled, enjoying the game.

"What did you just-" Reyna responded, eyes narrowed and fists clenched, only to be cut off by the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I said I looove you sweetie~"

"You are dead," Reyna deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, you just can't play this game, can you?" Piper taunted teasingly.

Maybe Reyna took it a little too seriously.

"Okay then, I see. I'll play your game," Reyna growled, standing up.

Piper simply looked on to see what the daughter of Bellona would do. (Maybe basically everyone was watching them from a distance but they wouldn't ever admit that their conversation was interesting.

Reyna stalked over to Piper and grabbed the teen by her collar. Their noses were almost touching.

"I love you Piper McLean," Reyna purred.

"Okay," Piper sounded small, her face growing redder with every moment that passed. "I give up. My loss. Now stop."

* * *

 **Round 2: Percy vs Leo**

* * *

Percy was still surprisingly calm and Leo was still unsurprisingly hyper.

No one said anything for a minute, which was a surprise to many as the two boys were usually the most restless of all of them.

Then Leo broke the silence.

"If you could take my pulse right now, it would hit you like a sledgehammer~" Leo sang, grinning all the while.

Someone from the audience smacked his/her head against the wall laughing.

Percy didn't seem to notice that. He was still grinning that infuriating smile of his.

"Song quotes? Is that how you want to play it, Valdez?" He asked.

"Of course, Jackson," Leo grinned and nodded, making the universal hand signal for 'bring it on'. "Show me what you've got."

Percy cleared his throat and started. "Your hands on my hips and my kiss on your lips and-"

Percy cut himself off as he noticed Leo's cheeks turn red.

"I won."

* * *

 **Round 2: Jason**

* * *

"What do we do with Jason? There's not enough people," Reyna asked out loud.

"Leave him be then," Leo shrugged. "Next duo: Jason and Reyna!"

* * *

 **Round 3: Jason vs Reyna**

* * *

Jason grinned at Reyna, who was stoic as usual. Reyna glared back. She was seriously starting to regret her decision to even get into playing the stupid game. Hades, she'd do it with the Greek once-Praetor first before anything.

Jason started. Not exactly. "Ladies first."

Reyna hated it when boys were like that and knew that Jason knew. So… Maybe she decided to take a note of of Percy's books and sass Jason off. Oh, who was she kidding? That's exactly what she did.

"Oh, sorry. I don't think I caught that right. Were you talking about yourself?"

…Maybe Reyna wouldn't be attempting to sass anyone again anytime soon.

"Maybe, dearest," Jason started and maybe Reyna could barely restrain herself from blushing. (Really, who was she trying to kid?) "But why don't you start first?"

"No," came Reyna's sharp and guarded reply.

"Why, honey?" And cue Reyna nearly blushing again.

"Just because."

"Then I'll start first then," Jason sighed dramatically, then dragged on his next sentence. "I-"

"Ilikeyouokay?" Reyna rushed out, red finally flooding her cheeks. Then she caught herself and re-did the question. "I like you, okay? I'm still not over you."

Everyone was silent, then Jason interrupted it.

"Point for me!" He cheered.

* * *

 **Round 3: Percy**

* * *

"Same as with Jason last round?" Piper asked.

"Of course," Leo grinned. "We know who the last two are!"

* * *

 **Round 4: Percy vs Jason**

* * *

The two boys looked almost like identical twins while seated opposite each other. Well, other than the fact that Jason had blonde hair with blue eyes while Percy had black hair with green eyes….

"Man, I like you," Percy started.

"Actually, I love you," Jason responded.

"I am so fucking in love with you and I wouldn't change any part of you." (Percy.)

"I love your eyes, so green and wild like the oceans." (Jason.)

"I would kiss you right now." (Percy.)

"You're breathtakingly gorgeous. …Did I say you have a nice ass?" (Jason.)

At this point, a grand total of Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna and Nico were flushed red, but the other two sons of the big three weren't't backing down.

"I just love your eyes, so hot." (In case anyone lost track, this is Percy.)

"Bro, just marry me already." (Jason.)

"Of course. Can we skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon?" (Percy.)

At that point, Frank and Leo turned red too. It seemed like everything actually sunk in properly for Thalia too, since she let out a gasp.

"My biological brother and my brother in everything but blood? Ew, no!"

Meanwhile, it was as if no one had interrupted Jason's and Percy's conversation.

"Sure, I'm going to show you something you'll never forget," Jason stood up at that to prove his point, challenging the older teen.

Thalia flushed red.

"You. Me. Bed. Now," Percy shot up too, not backing down to the younger teen.

If it were possible for anyone to get more red than the rest of the demigods already were, they did.

"You won't resist Jackson." (Jason.)

Hazel nudged Frank, who nudged Reyna, who nudged Piper, who nudged Annabeth, who nudged Nico, who nudged Thalia, who nudged Leo to get whoever it was to stop everything.

"I'm sure I will Grace." (Percy.)

Leo was internally laughing at the exchange. But if anything got too specific…

"Then I'm going to-" (Jason.)

Leo caved. "OKAY! Stop! Enough! Superman, Aquaman, what the Hades you two?!"

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

* * *

Jason and Percy exchanged glances at each other.

"Oh. My. Gods!" Jason yelped as they both burst out laughing.

"Did you see the looks on your faces?! Percy chocked out in between bouts of laughter. "Priceless!"

Indeed, the rest of the demigods had… interesting… expressions on their faces.

By the time the two had finally calmed down, pretty much everyone had agreed that they would never speak of this incident again. Hades, they wouldn't even play this game again. After all, Percy and Jason?

"Nope!" Jason smiled.

"We're just bros!" Percy added, grinning at Jason.

* * *

 **Word Count: Exactly 2000 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: Never get me to write stories at midnight. This was basically based off this little comic strip I found -credits to the owner- and I kinda turned it into a story. I just ccouldn't help myself, I had to. Don't get your hopes up, this could well be the only completely angst-free piece you'll ever get from me._

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


End file.
